


The Law

by datfangurll



Category: Dr Who - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, wholock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfangurll/pseuds/datfangurll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel gets a mysterious night visitor who leaves her wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser for the rest of the Chapters. I do not own any of the Characters, Nor their franchise. Rated M for later chapters.

I hadn’t noticed him walk into my office; I was busy typing up the autopsy report for a young boy named Kent Larz. He was found dead earlier this morning, the cause of death was blunt force trauma. He was 14 years old and belonged to an orphanage in the southern part of London. When I looked up he was standing near the door. I assumed he was here for Kent Larz’s case. I quickly printed the pages, and stood to go to the printer. “Sorry they are a bit late, I thought I had an extension. There must have been a mix up.” I walked from behind my desk and up the printer.  
As I grabbed the papers the man replied. His voice like honey, it swirled around his accent, it swam into my head and caressed my scenes. “Time is a funny thing. Some people have more than others. Some people are almost out, and some are just starting.” He moved over to the printer and held out his hand. I grabbed the stapler, and attached all the papers. I rested them in his hand and looked at his face. His eyes were a beautiful green brown color; they mesmerized me as they searched my face, unaware of what they were looking for. They had seen so much, held the secrets of a long lonely life. He had the eyes of a lost traveler. He had a broad but narrow jaw that accented his cheekbones and small figure perfectly. Under his pointed chin, at the base of his neck he wore a bow tie. I smiled at it giggling to myself. “What so funny?” He asked, “Are you laughing at my bow tie?” He had a defensive tone that didn’t match his childish exterior.  
“Oh, God, no. I’ve just never seen anyone wear one of those in public.” I replied stepping back and lowering the top of the printer into its resting place.  
“People wear bowties, bowties are cool.” He said readjusting the tie. The line sounded practiced, like he had said it many times before.  
“Who are you anyway? I’ve never seen you around here before.” I know I would have remembered a face like that.  
“I’m the Doctor.” He said flipping through the papers I had handed him. The Doctor? Something about the name rang a small unimportant, forgotten bell in my head, but it was muted. I knew the name but nothing more.  
“Just the Doctor? Nothing more?” I asked trying to recall anything I could.  
“Just the Doctor plain and simple.” He answered, making his way toward the door.  
“Sir!” I called after him. He turned standing in the door frame.  
“Doctor will be fine, none of the sir nonsense.”  
“Sorry, Doctor.”  
“Excellent! Now what do you need?”  
“Where are you going?” I asked suddenly nervous.  
“Everywhere,” He said smiling with mischief in his eye. “Did I catch a name?” he asked.  
“It’s Ariel.” I smiled.  
“Well then Ariel, don’t worry, I’ll be back.” And with that and a smile he was gone.


	2. He returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three months the Doctor comes back to reveal his intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in an Alternate Universe like it says in the Tags. After the Ponds but before Clara.

Three months later  
I thought about him almost every day. His voice, the eyes that were more green than brown, his funny little bow tie. I sat in my favorite café watching the traffic go by while I munched on a blueberry scone. I thought of things that a normal girl my age wouldn’t. I spent the first 17 years of my life in America, and moved to London to study. I’ve been here for three years and can never see myself leaving. I sipped my tea and continued to ponder life as I stared at the passing cars.  
“Would you like more tea miss?” That honey sweet voice asked. I looked up to his green eyes. He had a smile on his face and a blue bowtie around his neck. It matched his white shirt that was adorned with small blue pinstripes. His black vest and over coat only made him look skinnier and his black shoes made him look gangly.   
“You came back.” I said smiling and gesturing to the seat across from me. He smiled and sat down.   
“Of course I did! I said I would so I did!” He smiled. He acted like a child, but had the eyes of someone who has seen more than possible in one life time. “Now I have a very important question. It has the potential to change your life forever. And I may not be able to guarantee your safety.” I nodded, he lost his childish exterior and his eyes flicked though sad memories. “I need help and you seem like just the person I’m looking for. The people we will work with are going to be… different, but please bear with me. And if at any time you wish to go home just tell me and I will bring you back. Will you help me?”   
I thought for a moment. A man I just met, wants me to run away with him for God knows how long, and to God knows where. I could end up dead somewhere; I may never see my family again. My life will forever be changed. A man, a gorgeous man, wants me to run away with him. “How long do I have to pack?” I smiled, “I live in a flat just around the corner.”   
₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪   
He gave me half an hour to pack. I left him in the main room while I stuffed clothes into a suitcase. We gave enough money to my landlady for 5 months’ rent. We left at half past 5 in the afternoon. The Doctor carried my things for six blocks before we came to a blue police box. “What’s a police box?” I asked, thoroughly confused.  
“It’s a box from the 50’s, it has a telephone people used to call the police when need be.”   
“Well why are we here then?” I ask nervous that I may have made the wrong choice in the Café. All he did was smile his big, goofy, charming smile. He put a key in the lock and pushed the door open.   
“Ladies first,” He said pushing a hand toward the door. Hesitant I slowly moved toward the door. When I first looked inside I thought I had gone crazy. It was much, much bigger on the inside. It was something I had never even dreamt of before. I walked inside and saw the entirety of what I had just become a part of. He came out from behind me and set my bags next to what appeared to be the central control panel. It was shaped almost like a vase. It had a base and a very wide part close to the base that held all the switches and buttons, and then from the base the neck grew out with an oddly bubble shaped blue glass rod in the middle.   
“What exactly is this thing?” I asked walking up to the control panel and brushing my fingers on the rim.   
“It’s a T.A.R.D.I.S. Time and relative dimension in space.” He said smiling up at his brilliant machine.   
“Time and relative dimension in space? This can go into space? This is a space ship?” I asked a bit overwhelmed. Only aliens had spaceships.   
“Yes it can. Yes it is, and yes I am.” He answered looking over at me, his old eyes reading me.   
“Yes you are what? I never asked anything about you.” I said a bit nervous. Was he an alien, could he read my mind? I dismissed these thoughts, he’s human, he looks human, and he sounds human.   
“Yes I am an alien. I’m a time lord to be exact.” Surprised, shocked and a little bit skeptical I said nothing. “Now I can explain it all later, we haven’t much time, they’ll be waiting for us and Sherlock is ever so impatient.” He twisted a few knobs and hit a few buttons and the T.A.R.D.I.S began to make noise.


	3. 221B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worlds only consulting detective is introduced. Oh and John too.

The Doctor grabbed my hand and led me out the door. We ended up on Bakers street. The Doctor led me to flat 221B. The numbers seemed oddly familiar but I couldn’t quite place them. Instead of knocking the Doctor went right in as if he lived here. We went up a set of stairs and around the corner. Once we came to a door the Doctor knocked and stood in front of me.   
I peeked out from behind the doctor and saw the man that opened the door. He was shorter than average, he had blond hair and blue eyes. His eyes had seen many deaths; some stuck floating through his irises like fish swimming in a clear crystal pond. He had the eyes of a soldier, not only one of war but of decision. Once he recognized who exactly was standing outside his door his expression softened. “Did you bring her?” He asked stepping aside to let us through.   
The Doctor stepped in and turned to me before I moved. “Ariel,” He said more to the man than me. “I found her John.” He smiled at John and continued into the flat. I smiled at John and followed the Doctor. I heard the door close behind me and I watched the doctor walk over to the sofa which I noticed held a skinny curly haired man, he was at least 8 inches taller than John. He had a sharp defined jaw and cheekbones. When he opened his eyes I couldn’t tell what color they were. Blue? Green? Yellow? All three? Whatever color it was, they were magnificent. Although the longer I looked the more I saw. His eyes held so much and appeared heavy in their sockets. They held so much but looked like they empty. I saw years of torment in his eyes. Years of feeling alone with nothing but his own mind to keep him company.   
He stood and looked me up and down. Completely ignoring the Doctor he proceeded to grab my hands and touch my hair. He murmured something to himself and took his seat back on the sofa. He sat quietly for a moment then looked up at the doctor. “All the signs say your right, but it’s impossible. Even you know that the chance of this actually happening is zero.”   
The Doctor nodded his head. “I know. And I thought if anyone could prove me wrong it would have to be you. You have a strange ability and I need you to use it to the most critical level.” There was a shine of pleading to his tone.   
Sherlock stood again and circled my like a predator, ready to leap on it’s pray. He stopped walking directly behind me on his 3rd lap. He waved the Doctor over and he complied. I turned to look at them but felt a strong but thin hand on my shoulder. “No, don’t move.” Sherlock said to me. Then quietly to the Doctor he continued, “Look Doctor. I know you noticed it right away. John didn’t even know her from before and I know that even he noticed it.” I heard John begin to protest but realizing what exactly they were talking about I interrupted.   
“Can you please stop talking about my ass and tell me what in the hell is going on!” I demanded. The Doctor obviously brought me here for a reason. I wasn’t just some girl he chose off the side of the street. When I turned around I saw John try and cover the blush on his face. The Doctor looked a bit surprised while Sherlock maintained his I couldn’t care less expression.   
“See,” Sherlock started. “There’s that famous attitude.” This made the Doctors gapping mouth turn into a grin. He chuckled and moved to sit down on the couch.   
I stepped in front of him, “No. Not until I understand what’s going on.”   
“We’re not really sure of what is going on.”   
“Then help me to understand what you do know.” I said sitting down on the couch. The Doctor took his seat next to me.   
“I made a promise to a girl once; I told her that I would spend forever by her side. And I did, until forever stopped. And I had to find her all over again.” The sadness in his eyes were too much to bare and I dropped my gaze.   
“Sherlock,” John said quietly. “I think were out of milk. Let’s go get some.”  
“You can go get milk John. It’s not like you-“  
“Sherlock.”   
“Oh yes. Milk. Let’s go.” I heard two sets of feet make their way out of the building. I looked up at the Doctor. He was staring at his feet and I thought I saw a tear drop to the ground but when he looked at me I saw a sparkle in his eye.   
“We’ll get this whole thing sorted out, don’t worry.”   
₪₪₪₪₪₪₪  
For the time that John and Sherlock were gone the Doctor and I just sat opposite each other in the two chairs in front of the fire. We let the silence around us consume the time we used just sitting and thinking. The Doctor grew quite fidgety about twenty minutes before John and Sherlock returned. He messed with the buttons on his jacket. His shoe laces and he became very interested in the back of his left hand. He grabbed a little piece of wood that lay on the ground and began to tap it against the wooden accents on his chairs arm. Tap-tap-tap. He sped up the tempo, tap-taptap-taptap-taptap. Just as I was about to say something we heard a key in the lock down stairs.   
“Thank God!” I praised as I slumped down in my chair. I don’t know why we were silent the who time, but I guess I really didn’t feel like talking. A minute later John and Sherlock came in carrying bags of groceries. So much for just getting milk.   
“We thought that we’d get something for dinner.” John smiled walking toward the kitchen with a very upset looking Sherlock behind him. I got up and went over to Sherlock. I stuck out a hand and smiled at him.   
“Want some help?” I offered. I guess its m way to apologize for my outburst earlier. Only anticipating one or two bags I was surprised to receive them all. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to be rude. I continued on into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter.   
“Sherlock!” John yelled. “She’s a guest!” No reply came. “I swear. Why do I even try with that man.” John said quietly so only I could hear. I let out a quiet chuckle and looked up at John while I took things out of the bags.


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel gets answers to what is going on.

That night I sat alone in front of the fire wrapped in a blanket the Doctor had fetched me before they all went into the kitchen to talk. They spoke quietly but I heard some words, muffled through the door and walls they might as well have been speaking Spanish. The words shuffled around my mind. Gallifrey, Time-Vortex, the shadow proclamation, hearts, time lock. My head began to pound. Throbbing pain shot through every corner of my head, shot into every crevice and pinched my senses. “Ahh!” I let out a small scream of pain and pulled my head to my knees, resting my head on them. I heard someone quickly exit the kitchen and run to my side. A firm hand laid on my back while the other moved to pick up my head.   
“Ariel, look at me.” The Doctor’s voice came sweetly back into my mind, pushing out the pain and covering my mind in its sweet honey covering. “What happened? What’s wrong?”   
I lifted my head and looked at him. “My head hurt, but it’s better now. Thanks.” The Doctor’s eyes searched mine until John and Sherlock walked into the room. Then he took his hands away and sat down on the floor next to my legs. Sherlock stood next to the fire with one arm on the mantle and the other hanging at his side. John took the seat opposite me and looked down at the Doctor.  
The Doctor moved and crouched down in front of me. He brought his eyes up to meet mine and put a hand on my knee. “You trust me right?”  
“If I didn’t would I be here?”  
“Good point.” He chuckled, “But no matter how crazy I may sound, you need to believe me.”   
“You’re an alien, who has a flying blue box that’s bigger on the inside. I think I can believe you.” I smiled trying to diffuse some the obvious tension that filled the room. It didn’t work on Sherlock, but John and the Doctor each gave a small grin.   
“Well now that we have sorted,” The Doctor began, although he hesitated to continue. I gave him a small smile and rested my hand over his. I know that whatever was about to be said was hard for the Doctor to say. I needed to be strong for the both of us. This I knew. He let out a deep breath and continued, “I come from a planet called Gallifrey. The people that live there are called Time-Lords and they watch over all of time and space and this thing called the time vortex.” He paused, waiting for my signal to continue. I nodded my head, and squeezed his hand. “Now when in danger and a Time Lord has run out of options, they put the parts of them that make them a Time Lord, and all of their memories into something that looks like a pocket watch. When they do this they get a new life. New memories, new everything and lose everything they ever had.”  
“And you think that I’m a Time Lord?” I asked as calmly as I could. My whole life being a lie, everything I ever knew a lie.  
“Were almost positive, it’s just that it seems that some things have gone wrong.” The Doctor dropped his gaze and I looked at Sherlock and John. Sherlock had turned and was now watching John intently. If John knew he didn’t notice because he had his attention on the Doctor and I. I looked back at the Doctor and he continued. “One, we don’t know where or what exactly your watch is. And Two, there may be some complication with getting you back to yourself. You seem to have regenerated while you have been human. This should be impossible. That’s why we had to make sure it was you.”   
“How did you know? That I was possibly a Time Lord.” I inquired, trying to convince myself that this could be true. That little muted bell in the back of my mind began to ring a again. Why couldn’t I remember? What was muting that bell? Unless it wasn’t a bell, it was an alarm. A warning. No. I trust the Doctor. I don’t know why but I do.   
“It’s just a feeling. I got a feeling and the TARDIS lead me to you. Things like this can happen, but never to this importance.” The Doctor stood, put out his hand and helped me to stand. “I feel that’s enough information for one night. Let’s head back to the TARDIS. We can come back in the morning.” I put down the blanket and said goodnight to John and Sherlock.


End file.
